


getting warmer and closer

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Inspired by OQ 2020 [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bathtubs, Bonding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Inspired by Outlaw Queen Week (Once Upon a Time), Minor "Hyde" Evil Queen/Wishverse Robin Hood, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Reunions, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, United Realms (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: He and his soulmate are soaked to the skin and cold, in dire need of warming up before they can get some proper sleep.  He's loathe to wake her up, but hopes he can undress her and get them both into the tub for a lazy soak that will gently bring their body temperatures back up to normal again.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Series: Inspired by OQ 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993003
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: Inspired By Outlaw Queen





	getting warmer and closer

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 25-30 October 2020  
> Word Count: 1270  
> Written for: Inspired by OQ 2020  
> Inspired by: This [manip](https://twitter.com/EQChemistry/status/1146809313811423233) by EQChemistry  
> Summary: He and his soulmate are soaked to the skin and cold, in dire need of warming up before they can get some proper sleep. He's loathe to wake her up, but hopes he can undress her and get them both into the tub for a lazy soak that will gently bring their body temperatures back up to normal again.  
> Spoilers: Post-series canon fix-it fic where most of canon is still true, but I'm playing a little fast and loose with a few things here and there. This particular fic is a missing scene taking place during the events of the epilogue in "The Great Queen's Quest."  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: There was just something about this manip that reminded me of Robin and Regina sitting in the snow in Glinda's Pocket Dimension, getting soaked to the skin, during their reunion in "The Great Queen's Quest." And then I decided to do this little missing scene to give yet another little beat in that verse that was missing. It's perhaps a little angstier than expected, and they're using the bath instead of a shower, but I still think it works out in the end. And to be quite honest, my initial plan was to start in the tub and work their way into a shower to homage the manip, but the muses decided they just wanted a soak in the tub to stay closer for this initial bout of reuniting. Who am I to argue? LOL
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as always…
> 
> Beta: Not yet, but if you spot something I missed, please kindly point it out to me?

"Regina? Love, are you all right?"

She says nothing, just clinging to him for dear life and crying, as she's been doing since they were reunited again more than an hour ago. They've been sitting in the snow in Glinda's secret realm while their doppelgangers and the two goddesses responsible for his wellbeing all these years have been discussing what has happened since… Since he chose to sacrifice his own life for his soulmate's what feels like a lifetime ago.

"Robin?" It's Quinn. He can hear the subtle differences in her voice, even if he hadn't been watching them for so long. "Is Regina okay?"

"I'm not sure," he finally replies, hating how his own voice catches on the words as he glances up to meet her concerned gaze. It was supposed to be a good thing reuniting with his soulmate, but her reaction has him fearing that this has just made things worse for her. "Her crying hasn't slowed at all and she's getting colder. She won't answer my questions." He lets out a ragged breath. "I can't even be sure that she actually hears anything I'm saying." And then the question that has worried him comes tumbling out. "What if I've just made things worse for her?"

"You haven't, Robin," comes the gentle voice of the goddess Hera. "We discussed that the shock could be strong upon seeing you again, but you must be strong for your soulmate as she adjusts to this new paradigm."

He presses a kiss to Regina's hair, pulling her even closer, before looking up into those dark, fathomless eyes of the goddess. "I'm trying, but I've never seen her like this before."

Hera nods slowly before She and Aphrodite step closer to him and Regina. "Give her time, Robin. You and she have the rest of your lives together, remember? I made you a promise and I intend to keep it, unlike my brother and husband. But sitting here in the snow is not helping either of you right now. Let us get you safely back home. You both need to warm up, get a hot meal in your bellies, and get a good night's sleep. Everything else can wait until those needs are met. In fact, I think Quinn and Rob need the same."

The soft snort from his own doppelganger pulls a gentle, knowing chuckle from Robin. And that one little gesture makes him realize that perhaps Hera's right, and things will be all right with time to adjust. He glances down at Regina, startled to find her looking up at him now with wide, bloodshot eyes.

"You're all right, love," he murmurs. "Just breathe with me and we'll go home soon, yeah?" She stares for a moment, then blinks slowly and takes a ragged breath. "That's it, love. Slow and steady, nice and deep. We're going to be all right." 

As he continues to speak to her in a soft, gentle tone, Robin can feel the rigidity begin to melt away in Regina's body. It doesn't disappear quickly, nor should it, and he repeats his mantra that he's here and he loves her and he's not going anywhere. She stares up at him as he speaks, shivering and blinking owlishly at him until her eyes drift shut and don't open again. He takes special care to shift her head to his shoulder, smiling as she nuzzles into the side of his neck with a soft sigh.

In the space between one heartbeat and the next, he feels a sickening swoop low in his gut. When his vision clears, he finds himself and Regina in what he recognizes as her bedroom in the mansion on Mifflin Street. Sending a silent prayer of thanks to Hera and Aphrodite for being sent to a place he knows very well, he quickly makes his way into the large master bathroom. He and his soulmate are soaked to the skin and cold, in dire need of warming up before they can get some proper sleep. He's loathe to wake her up, but hopes he can undress her and get them both into the tub for a lazy soak that will gently bring their body temperatures back up to normal again.

"Can you stand for a moment, love?" he asks softly, voice automatically modulating to the tone that she needed in both Camelot and the Underworld when sleep wouldn't come easily to her, thanks to the nightmares that plagued her far more than anyone should have to deal with. And then he remembers that she's asleep in his arms, and sighs softly. Before the thought fully forms in his mind, water starts to fill the tub, and he lets out a soft chuckle. "Thank you, Hera," he murmurs. "Or Aphrodite or Quinn. I'm not sure which of you it is, nor do I truly care, but I am in your debt for this assistance."

The faint scent of beeswax and jasmine fills the room, making him smile. He knows exactly who is responsible now and nods his head in acknowledgment. Regina stirs slightly with a whimper, and he moves to sit on the side of the tub to balance her on his lap while he works to undress her one-handed. It's not nearly as easy as he'd like, but somehow he manages to get her out of the outer layers, stunned to see the oddly sweet white cotton thong and sports bra she's left in. Shifting slightly, Robin settles Regina in the tub, keeping her sitting close to the side as he quickly strips down to his boxer briefs. She whimpers again, eyes fluttering open before she looks around fearfully.

"R-Robin?" 

His heart breaks as her voice cracks brokenly on that one word, and he kneels down to cup her cheek. "I'm right here, love. I just needed to get out of my clothes before I could join you. We need to get warmed up. Or would you rather we be naked?"

She shakes her head and reaches for him, tears slipping down her cheeks again as an anguished sob escapes her lips. Without thought, he steps into the tub, pulling her into his lap again, so reminiscent of how they were sitting in Glinda's secret realm. The water shuts off on its own when the tub is filled with hot, steamy water, and he sends more silent thanks to Hera. Regina snuggles closer to him, so close that he swears she'll burrow under his skin if she can figure out how to do it.

But he says nothing to discourage her. This is important to her, finding her equilibrium again now that he's returned to her quite literally from the dead. No matter what it takes, or how long, he will be here by her side, supporting and loving her until the end of time and beyond his last breath, just like before.

"You're all right, milady," he whispers into her hair, one hand stroking her back gently. "I've got you. You're safe." And then he dares to say the words, praying that it won't make things worse. "I love you, Regina."

She whimpers again, but it almost sounds like she repeats those three words to him. They're muffled against the skin of his neck, and that's all right. He doesn't need her to repeat them just now. He's always known how she felt, just as he's sure his feelings for her have made themselves quite clear. 

They've had an eventful time of it lately and just need some time to properly decompress together, getting warmer and closer once again.

This is enough for now.


End file.
